


'Tis The Season

by Synnerxx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: It's Christmas and Richard misses Misha.





	'Tis The Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctor_jasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_jasley/gifts).



Richard watches the snow swirling outside the window, a small, sad smile tugging at his mouth. Castiel leaps into his lap and Richard looks down at the cat as he kneads at the fabric of Richard's pajama pants. 

"Hey, Cas. What are you up to?" Richard scritches Castiel behind his ears just like he likes it and Castiel purrs up at him, settling in his lap, a warm weight on Richard's thighs.

This is the first Christmas in the new apartment with the cats and Richard is disappointed that Misha isn't going to be here to celebrate with them. He got an offer to speak at some sort of book convention and he had been so excited about it that Richard wasn't going to be selfish and ask him to stay, even if he really did want him to.

Richard had invited Mark, Jared, and Jensen over and they had all decorated the apartment, laughing and talking as usual. Richard still missed Misha though, no matter how much his friends tried to take his mind off of it, telling him he'd be back before Richard knew it.

Now, though, the apartment is quiet, save for Castiel's purring and Gabriel's quiet snores from the bedroom. The lights on the Christmas tree fade into one another, the lights somehow dull to Richard even though he knows it's just a product of his imagination and missing Misha. The tinsel even seems to fade into the background of whatever it's draped across.

He turns back to the window, preferring the cold beauty of the snow to the dull, washed out decorations in his apartment. He knows he's being ridiculous and he should be happy because it's Christmas and all, but Misha isn't there and that's all that matters to him. He just wants Misha home with him and the cats, that's all.

Castiel bumps his head against Richard's hand when Richard stops petting him absently. "Sorry, Cas."

Castiel gives him a reproachful look and jumps down from his lap, curling up instead under the Christmas tree. Richard sighs and gets up, stretching his legs and heading into the kitchen to make some coffee. He's cold from sitting by the window for over an hour and could use the warmth.

He pours himself a cup and sips it slowly, watching the snow from the window over the sink. He's really got to find something better to do than stare at snow all day, but that's all he feels like doing. Moping around the apartment with the cats and missing Misha. Misha would be appalled at his behavior, but he can't help it. He misses his lover too much to do anything really.

A knock at the front door pulls him out of his musings and Richard sets his mug down on the counter and goes to answer the door, thinking it must be one of the guys.

When he opens the door, a giant box greets him. It's huge and wrapped in Christmas paper with little Santas all over it and topped with a red and green bow.

"What the hell?" He stares at the box in confusion.

He jumps back as the lid pops off and there's Misha standing there, a silver bow on top of his head and grin on his lips. 

"Merry Christmas, Richard." Misha leans forward and kisses Richard.

'Tis the season of giving, after all.


End file.
